The Cryptokanian Empire
The Cryptokanian Empire is the land of the Cryptokanes. It is the second most powerful country and is ruled by an Emperor. It was destroyed together with the rest of the universe except for The Sun at the end of The Fifth Cryptokanian War. Government The Cryptokanian Empire was ruled by an Emperor. He had absolute power and none of his decisions could be revoked. The Emperor's oldest son would usually inherit the empire, if there wasn't any son, the brother would inherit, and if there were neither, the Emperor made a son as soon as possible, using magic if needed. The Emperor had an advisor, a Prophet. This Prophet could usually get in the way of the Emperor's decisions and rise above the Emperor's popularity, so history has shown us that they got assassinated a lot. Area The Cryptokanian Empire was mainly in the Arabic World and in Africa north of the equator. Their main base was on The Moon, where a large part of their secret army was located. This was a very good strategy because no one knew that they had a base there. Population The population was about 800 billion when they were destroyed. The ethnic groups were as follows: # Cryptokanes: 91.3%, 730.4 billion. # Poor People: 7.9%, 63,2 billion. # Otakus: 0.4%, 3.2 billion. # Weeaboos: 0.25%, 2 billion. # Slavs: 0.15%, 1.2 billion. The Cryptokanes consists of more semi-ethnic identities. Military The Cryptokanes only have foot soldiers in their military. They have about 100 billion of them which makes them overwhelming. They usually fight with bare fists but because Cryptokanes are naturally very strong, the soldiers are still effective. The only empire in history that has defeated them was The Sunling Empire. This was because of the ultra-advanced technology, the great logistics and the large manpower that they had. History The Cryptokanian Empire was created by 2 men: Emperor Aladdin and Prophet Mustafa. They established the Cryptokanian laws and united all Cryptokanes. Their empire was prosperous until The First Cryptokanian War when Johnny D. Jackson eradicated humanity on Earth after they had won The First Battle of Gibraltar. They were brought back 6000 XP later when the same prophet brought back all of humanity. They betrayed him and declared war. The Second Cryptokanian War was quickly lost because the empire wasn't ready. They were eradicated but brought back by The Devil. Then they continued The Second Cryptokanian War, they first attacked Gibraltar in The Second Battle of Gibraltar. They lost and later attacked Opoeteren, the Sunling Capital on Earth. Emperor Aladdin and Johnny D. Jackson started fighting but the Slavs came to help. They made a hole in the ground and kept being pulled to the outer sides of Earth. The battle was lost but the Cryptokanes were not eradicated. They became the Neo-Cryptokanian Empire, ruled by Sunlings. A woman named Billie Jean revolted and went on to attack the Sunlings. She started The Third Cryptokanian War and attacked Gibraltar in The Third Battle of Gibraltar. She lost the war and the Cryptokanes were eradicated. Years later, Sultan Hakim, who became ruler after Billie Jean died, was on the Moon and requested to The Devil that the Cryptokanes be brought back. The request was granted and he started The Fourth Cryptokanian War. A similar fight to that of the end of The Second Cryptokanian War was fought between him and Johnny D. Jackson. They both landed on Gibraltar, where the Fourth Battle of Gibraltar was being fought. Johnny ordered all Sunlings to get behind him and to push the Cryptokanes in front of him, and he blew everyone away to Morocco. He then made a giant sperm tsunami with all of his power and he eradicated the Cryptokanes once again. This time, he did it himself. The Cryptokanes were allowed to return another time by The Devil and they started The Fifth Cryptokanian War with Emperor Aladdin as the leader. They attacked The Sun and took large portions of land. They conquered the Sunling lands in Europe. In an attempt to reconquer The City of Johnny, Emperor Balthazar was killed by Sultan Hakim. Denny became the new Emperor and he reconquered all lands in 5 years, all while Johnny D. Jackson and Emperor Aladdin were fighting. Billie Jean, who was appointed as a temporary leader while Aladdin was fighting, while his son was dead and while his brother was dead, convinced all other lands to join the Cryptokanes and attack the Sunlings at Gibraltar in the Fifth Battle of Gibraltar. The battle lasted a long time and Billie Jean was killed. Eventually, when the Sunlings almost lost, Johnny took Emperor Denny back to The Sun and destroyed the universe except for The Sun. All Empires except for The Sunling Empire were destroyed. There were still Cryptokanian slaves on The Sun but that was the end. They never recreated The Cryptokanian Empire. List of Leaders Emperor Aladdin: 20 000 XP - 20 001 XP Sultan Hakim: 20 000 XP - 20 000 XP Billie Jean: 20 000 XP - 20 000 XP Emperor Aladdin: 20 000 XP - 20 000 XP Mounssif: 20 000 XP- 20 000 XP Emperor Aladdin: 0 XP - 14 000 XP Category:Nations